Here goes nothing
by AquaBolt
Summary: A story I wrote a LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG time ago, please don't make fun of the title. And read and review!!!
1. Chapter One

**__**

**_Here goes nothing_**

Chapter One

  
  


Legend

  
  


computer time = our time

micro = second

nanosecond = minute

second = hour

cycle = day

mircominute = week

minute = day

hour = year

  
  


Author's note : This story takes place after the battle of Daemon, don't ask me why, I just like it that way. And Bob and Dot are married, they got married during the war.

  
  


Disclaimer : I don't own ReBoot , ReBoot owns me. 

  
  
  
  


Everybody was relaxing in Dot's Diner after the battle with Daemon , it had been two minutes since the Superviruse had been destroyed, and everyone was enjoying the peace. Everyone was chatting , including Rebecca , Bob's older sister , who was a scientist for the guardians in the Supercomputer. But Matrix was remaining quiet, and was deeply in thought.

" What's wrong , lover?" AndrAIa asked, picking up the fact her boyfriend was worried about something.

" Yeah mate, you've been quiet ever since Daemon was killed." Ray added.

" Oh it's nothing, just thinking of some friends AndrAIa and me met while Game hopping." Matrix said, looking out the window.

" I think I know who you mean, I wonder how they're doing." AndrAIa said, also staring out the window.

" Who??" Bob asked.

" I think I'd better tell you the whole story. I'm just warning you though, it's a long story." 

At that very moment Hexadecimal appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone in the diner to jump. It was taking everybody sometime to get use to the registered virus, but people were a bit more opened minded now , considering how much help Hexadecimal was during the Daemon war, as that everyone now called that point of history. 

" Oh goody! I love stories!" Hex cried happily, sitting down at the bar.

" Hex! Have you ever heard of a door? Well any, we met them when AndrAIa and me was 1.5.." Matrix began. 

* Cue the flashback!!*

Matrix and AndrAIa are in a nearly completely destroyed system. A fifteen year old Matrix is looking out a Vid Window , the ruined system from in the Principal Office.

" Do you think we can save our system?" asks a soft voice behind Matrix. He turns around to face a female sprite with long grey hair and white skin. 

" We'll need more fighters if you except to win against a viral army. And more people who know about viruses. Do have anyone like this, Alix?" Matrix asked. Alix just shook her head. " I'm afraid the virus killed or infected those people first."

" Great...just great." Matrix muttered.

" Matrix! I'm getting some odd readings over here. I think you should come and look at them." AndrAIa called from her station at an operation Vid Window.

" What is , Andi?" Matrix asked , walking over to AndrAIa.

" There a lot of energy gathering into the Principal Office."

Matrix looked at the Vid window and his eyes widened.

" It's a portal, and it's viral in nature!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and everything went quiet. Suddenly a portal opened right in the middle of the Principal Office.

" Everybody get ready! We don't know what's coming out of that thing!" Matrix shouted.

A strong wind came out of the portal, then a bright light. The Principal Office was filled with dust and smoke so nobody could see. 

" What is happening!?" Alix yelled above the wind.

When the wind stopped and the smoke and dust cleared , the portal was gone, in it's place a large pile of rubble.

" What happened?" a One Binome asked.

" All that rubble came from the portal, and I'm certain someone came with it." Matrix said.

A long soft moan came from within the pile of rubble , and AndrAIa went to the rubble and started moving it away.

" Andi , what are you doing?" Matrix asked.

" Someone could be hurt under this stuff. So are you going to help me or what?" AndrAIa stated. Quickly everybody started moving the rubble aside.

" Hey! I found something!!!" Alix called. Matrix and AndrAIa to a hand in a leather glove. Matrix bent down and touched the hand. The nanosecond he touched it , the hand twitched.

" Anybody get the bar code of that truck?" asked a muffle voice from within the pile. Slowly the rubble moved away from the area. Under it a black cloaked sprite lay on it's hand and knees. 

" Bloody hell! That hurt!" Said the cloaked sprite, getting up to her feet. The sprite, paying no attention to her surroundings starts brushing off some of the dust on her cloak, muttering things like " I just bought this bloody thing last mircominute." And " I'm going to be doing laundry for a minute."

Matrix had taken out Glitch and had aimed it at the sprite. When Glitch bleeped out the reading, Matrix took his gun and aimed at the sprite.

" Matrix , what in the Net do you think your doing?!" AndrAIa asked.

" She's a virus!" Matrix stated. The sprite , finally taking notice to her surroundings threw up her hands. " Whoa! Chill out. I'm not a viral." she stated, as calmly as anybody could staring down the barrel of Matrix's gun.

" Yeah right. Any last words , virus?" Matrix sneered. Before the sprite could speak , a black form tackles Matrix and pinned him to the wall. It's was a male sprite. He was also wearing a cloak, but his hood wasn't over his head. He had the same hair colour and skin colour as Bob, and he was an hour older then Matrix. He had large silvery wings coming out his back, reminding Matrix of a character in a Game he was once in, an angel , as the User called it.

" Sweet User Chad, your overprotective!" said the girl sprite. Chad turned his head to look at the girl sprite. " I don't care if I am. Are you ok?" Chad asked

" Yeah , my head hurts , and I got few bruises and scarps, but I'll be ok."

" You do realize your protecting a virus!" Matrix growled. Chad quickly turned his head back to Matrix. " She's not a virus you son of a..." Chad began.

" Chad! Virgin ears in the room." The girl sprite hissed , inclining her head to a group of binome children, clinging to the nearest adult. Chad's face softened a bit, " I'm sorry Aqua, it's just I'm getting a little sick of people who just because their little machine bleeps a certain way , that justifies blowing your head off." The girl sprite, Aqua , just rubbed her head. A zero binome walked up to Aqua. 

" Pardon me, but isn't it a little hot in that cloak?" the binome asked.

" Yes it is. Would you mind if I take it off?" Aqua asked.

" Not at all." said Alix.

Aqua quickly takes off the cloak. She was wearing worn looking jean , hiking boots the same colour as AndrAIa boots , and a blue camouflage t-shirt. She looked like the same kind of Game sprite as AndrAIa, expect her ears weren't pointed and her eyes were a greyish blue.

" I thought I was the only Game sprite in that Game." AndrAIa said , shocked.

" Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they aren't there." Aqua stated.

" Excuse me Chad, but could you get off of me?" Matrix asked.

" How do I know you won't try to shoot my girlfriend again?" Chad asked, his eyebrow raised.

" I promise I won't."

Chad gave Matrix one last suspicious look, then stopped pinning him.

" Sorry about that , Glitch must be malfunctioning again, or he'd never think you were a virus." Matrix apologized.

" Well he's half right. I'm half viral." Aqua stated.

" What kind of self respecting Game sprite would interface with a virus?" AndrAIa asked.

Aqua gave AndrAIa a cold look, " Not all viruses are evil you know, there's the occasional black sheep in the family. My father was a good sprite." she said , coldly.

" You two wouldn't happen to know anything about fighting viruses would you?" Alix asked.

" Yes we do madam." Chad said.

" Please don't called me madam , it makes me feel old. Just Alix will do. And maybe you should take off your cloak too."

Chad took off his cloak. He was also wearing worn jeans. He had black army boots and a white t-shirt.

A little one binome boy walked up to Chad. " How do you get your through your shirt? Can you fly really fast?" The binome boy asked.

" Yeah I can fly pretty fast with these wings. Hey Aqua , you're the viral expert. You think I could....."

" Give the kid a spin around the system well I stay here and play war. With the kid's parents permission, of course." Aqua grinned.

" I'm his mother , and it's alright." said a lady one binome.

" Thanks mom!" said the little boy binome.

" Ok kid , but you got to hold on tight." Chad said , bending down to the kid could get on his back and grab a hold of his neck.

" Be back in a nano." Chad said , flapping his wings, soaring out of the P.O.

" I hope your boyfriend doesn't get mad at him. Timmy can be quiet a hand full." said the mother binome.

" Don't worry , Chad is really good with kids." Aqua reassuringly.

A little girl zero binome walked to Aqua, " How come your ears aren't like AndrAIa's ? " the little girl binome asked.

Aqua bent down to the little binome's eye level. " Lets just say I got my daddy's ears." Aqua smiled a little sad smile.

Alix could Aqua was getting uncomfortable and decided to changed the subject.

" Shall we start with the battle plans?" Alix asked. Aqua looked at Alix and smiled gratefully. 

" Now your talking." Aqua said standing up, " But first who is this AndrAIa character?"

" That would be me." AndrAIa said.

" Ah.. I see.... And the name of ' shoot first and ask questions when their dead.' boy?" 

" My name is Matrix." 

" Short sweet and simple... I like it. You changed you name I guess?" Aqua asked.

" Yes, what's it to you?" Matrix sneered.

"Nothing, it's just I have noticed people who change their name are usually running from their past."

" Are you saying I'm afraid?!" Matrix growled.

" And if I am? Whatcha gonna do? Try to shoot me again? That's your problem, you'd rather destroy a problem then face it." Aqua returned the growl.

" Shall we being please!" Alix screamed.

Matrix shot Aqua a dirty look.

" Don't think this is over , big boy. I don't like it when people try to blow my head off." Aqua growled again, allowing Matrix to get the first glimpse of her fangs.

Alix lead Aqua , Matrix and AndrAIa to a large circular table.

" This is what the viral looks like." Alix said , pushing a few buttons on the table.

A hologram 3-D sprouted from the middle of the table. The viral was Goth-like, white skin, black tight clothing and a black cape with red lining.

" I've seen her kind before. I'm going to go outside to think." Aqua said , heading towards the door.

" What about working together?" Matrix asked

" We can work out a plan as a team, I just need a moment to think." Aqua sneered.

At that very moment , Chad came back.

" That was so cool!" the boy binome said , running off to his mother to tell her about flying.

" I'm going outside to think." Aqua said, passing Chad.

" Ok."

As soon Aqua was out of ear shot Matrix had to ask Chad a question.

" Does she always do that?" 

" Yep. She always get results too. She just needs some fresh air to clear her head, she's had a lot on her mind lately." Chad smiled, " I take it she been chewing you out lately?" 

" Yeah...um.. No hard feelings right?" Matrix asked.

" Don't worry, you gave me your word you wouldn't try to shoot her again , so I'm not going to bother you again. Sorry , I guess we haven't been properly introduced , Chad Bolt." Chad offered in to hand to Matrix.

" Enzo Matrix, but most people call me Matrix." Matrix said, shaking the offered hand.

" What does she have on her mind?" a zero binome asked.

" That's none of your business." Chad said, giving the binome a cold look.

" Hey where'd AndrAIa go?" Matrix asked.

  
  


** Outside the P.O.**

  
  


AndrAIa watched Aqua from her hiding place. Aqua has her head down, looking at something, but AndrAIa can't see it. Suddenly Aqua starts crying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. More to come later on.

  
  
  
  


~Aqua_bolt~


	2. Chapter Two

****Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


AndrAIa walked up behind Aqua.

" Are you ok?" AndrAIa asked. Aqua looked behind her , tear channels on her cheeks.

" I'm ok AndrAIa." Aqua said, sniffling slightly.

" Please call me Andi." AndrAIa smiled

" Ok Andi." Aqua smiled a little.

"Why were you crying anyway?" AndrAIa asked. Aqua handed AndrAIa a picture she was looking at. The picture showed Aqua and Chad sharing a three way hug with a little boy , around 0.2, orange skin , black hair with gold speaks in it, along with a pair of black gold speckled wing, and ice blue eyes.

" Is this your son?" AndrAIa asked

" Yes.." Aqua choked off into another sob.

" What's his name?" AndrAIa said , giving AndrAIa a comforting pat on the shoulder.

" Hawkeye, and he's gone and it's all my flaut , he got sucked into a portal , and I couldn't grab him in time." Aqua sobbed

" Hey, it's not your flaut. I'm sure he'll be alright."

" You guys better come quick!" called a zero binome.

AndrAIa and Aqua rush back into the P.O.

" What's going on? " Aqua asked.

" There's a portal opening." Chad stated

" Here?"

" No The Super Computer! Of course here in the Principal Office."

Aqua opened her mouth to counter , but that's when the portal opened.

" Will you two stop fighting for one nanosecond!" Alix cried.

Suddenly a small cloaked figure came flying out of the portal , and the portal closed. The figure was obviously a little kid, and soon he started crying.

AndrAIa quickly went over to comfort the boy.

" Shhhh it's ok..." AndrAIa said, soothingly.

" I want **sniffle** my **sob** mommy and **sniff** and daddy!" The little kid wailed

" Your mommy and daddy are most likely dead kid." Matrix stated coldly. This got the kid crying louder.

" Matrix you insensitive clot!" Aqua growled. " How could say that to a kid?! Why I otta..." Aqua said, socking Matrix in the nose , giving him a bloody nose.

Looking down Aqua saw the little kid clinging to her leg.

" Don't listen to Matrix , he's just a grouch." Aqua smiled down at the kid.

" I won't , besides I know my parents are alive." the kid said , taking off his cloak. 

" Hawkeye!" Both Aqua and Chad cried together. Aqua quickly picked up Hawkeye and hugged him fiercely , while Chad and AndrAIa explained.

" Um , pardon me Aqua , but shouldn't why start making a plan ?' Alix asked.

" Good idea, sorry about that." Aqua said , putting Hawkeye down.

" It's perfectly alright." Alix smiled.

Several Seconds later.

Has everyone is preparing to attack the viral's lair. Aqua was loading her two hand held guns when Matrix walked up to her.

" I'm sorry about before, I get heartless when viral's are around , and I don't know how to act around kids." Matrix said.

" That's ok. Everybody needs to get heartless once in a while. Sorry about the bloody nose, kids strike a soft spot with me." Aqua said , apolitically.

"No problem , I've gotten worse. Nice guns..." 

" Thanks... no offence to AndrAIa , but I could never figure out those trident things. And throwing different species of shellfish are not my style." Aqua grinned

  
  
  
  


End of Chapter Two

  
  


_Sorry this one is so short, but I had to cut out some stuff I put in when a originally wrote it, and I didn't have anything to put in it's place._

  
  


_Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot or it's characters... They own me! I really wish Hex would put away the whip. ** SMACK** ow!!!!_

_Hex: Stop talking and get writing!_

_Me: Yes master!_

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Well Here Goes Nothing 

Chapter Three

  
  
  
  


Aqua looked over the pile of rubble she and Matrix were hiding behind. The virus' lair was a Gothic castle , complete with gargoyles.

" I hate Goth types," Aqua said crouching back down beside Matrix. " They give me the creeps."

" I don't suppose that you've used this plan before, have you?" Matrix asked.

" No, why do you ask?" 

" Just looking for reassurance that this will work."

Aqua sighed and looked at the castle again. There were many viral Sprites and Binomes, some with swords, these were the higher ranking virals.

" Ok lets do it." Aqua said.

Matrix gave the signal and many several Binomes and Sprites rushed forward to attack. Before the guard could react , flare and smoke bombs were dropped from the air.

" Lets do this." Aqua said , grabbing a firm grip on one of her guns and taking her rapier, and long thin sword , like the ones that then Three Musketeers used, from it's place on her hip. Aqua rushes through the crowd, bringing down a few virals along the way. When Aqua reached the doors to the castle she rammed into them, sending them flying open. 

"Where are you virus?! Show yourself coward!" Aqua shouted, putting her gun back into it holster.

" So you're the one who leads this pathetic army to me?" cam a dark voice of velvet. The virus emerged from the darkness. Her black velvet cape flowing behind her. Her ivory white skin was almost shining, her black hair , blacker then midnight. Her ice cold blue eyes stared straight at Aqua. Her lips were blood red, with two curved fangs, resting on the bottom lip, threatening to priece the lip's flesh.

" I was expecting someone....bigger, but you'll do." the virus purred.

" Your have seriously bad taste. Red roses growing in the front has been done to death, makes you look like a pansy these days." Aqua stated.

" You insolent peasant!" the virus growled.

" Are you going to stand her insulating each other all day , or are we going to fight?" Aqua asked.

The pulled out her own sword, much like Aqua's , expect the handle was black and glistened coldly and slashed at Aqua. Aqua blocked and slashed back.

After several seconds both Aqua and the virus are on the roof. Both dripping with sweat, both gasping for air for their burning lungs. The virus let loose an attack. Slash, block, slash, doge, slash, hit. Blood gushed from Aqua's newly formed shoulder wound. Aqua struck the final blow, slashing the virus in the hip. The virus fell to the ground, taking in great gulps of air.

" You good, I haven't had a fight like that in a long time. Now I only hope I can go back to way things were." the virus said.

A small boy , about 0.9 , with pale orange skin and brown hair came running off to where the virus lay.

" Mama!" the boy cried.

" Don't worry sweetie....the nice lady saved me. Mommy's going to take a long nap now." Said the virus, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The boy turned to Aqua with a look of hatred in his young eyes.

" You killed my mama." the boy said, shaking.

Aqua stood their shocked. Had this virus once been a Sprite? The boy closed his eyes and blasted Aqua with a beam of light from his hands, sending her flying off the roof. 

" Aqua!" yelled Chad.

" Mom!" cried Hawkeye.

Both took flight, hoping to catch Aqua before she crashed to the ground. Suddenly , a portal opened and Aqua flew into it, closely followed by Chad and Hawkeye , then it closed.

  
  


** Back to the Present.**

  
  


" And that's what happened, the virus turned into a Sprite when she woke up, fully healed." Matrix said.

" The boy felt that so awful about what he did." AndrAIa sighed.

" Chad.." Rebecca said.

" You know this Chad , Rebecca?" Dot asked.

" It's a long story...." Bob said.

  
  


End of Chapter Three 

  
  


_Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to write more in up coming chapters. I do not own ReBoot or any of it's characters, those belong to Mainframe._


	4. Chapter Four

Well Here Goes Nothing  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry this took so long write back so much stuff to do! Like banging me head against the TV going " Why?! Goddamn you WHY?????!!!!" I guess you can guess I'm a little bit bitter about the way Season Four ended. Oh well, just so you know I am not following the Season Four Mainframe came up with. This is my own personal Season Five( ?) And hints on how I think Season Four should have gone. Oh yeah and I apologize for the whole " Flash back" effect thing. Just don't know how to do it properly. Thank you for your time and enjoy the fic. Walks off muttering " I mean who is going to be afraid of somebody with a #&^% French accent!!!"  
  
Rebecca slowly rubbed her temples and looked at Bob.  
  
" I can't believe it, he's still alive." Rebecca murmured.  
  
" So how do you and Bob know Chad?" Matrix asked.  
  
" Well we found Chad when we were just little sprites...." Bob began.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Rebecca!! Get off me!" yelled a 1.3 hour old Bob.  
  
" No way, I'm going to make you eat mud for hanging my bra on the academy flag pole!" Rebecca growled. Why does the science academy have to be right next to the guardian academy? Rebecca thought with menace.  
  
" Jeez you hold a grudge! That was a mirco-mintue ago!" Bob said as he struggled to get Rebecca off of his chest.  
  
" Yeah, but now that we're on holiday, I can get revenge without getting caught!"  
  
Suddenly a shriek pierced through the air.  
  
" What in the net was that?!" Rebecca said getting off Bob's chest.  
  
" I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Bob said, pushing himself off the ground.  
  
" I'm coming with you."  
  
The young sprites made their way towards the building where they heard the shriek come from. Soon another shriek emerged from an alley that was in front and to the left of the brother and sister.  
  
" That sounds like a baby." Rebecca said.  
  
" Who'd just leave a baby here, all by itself?" Bob said, anger creeping into his voice.  
  
Bob started to run towards the alley with Rebecca right behind him.  
  
Sweet little bro. He always did a soft spot for kids. One day he'll make a great dad. Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted by another shriek. Bob quickly founded the baby, wrapped in a purple blanket and picked the little bundle. Bob smiled in to the blanket bundle as a little fist, which was the same shade of blue as Rebecca and Bob's skin, emerged from the blanket and waved in the air.  
  
" He's a cute little guy." Bob said.  
  
" What makes you so sure that it's boy?"  
  
" Well he looks like a boy." Bob said, holding the baby so Rebecca could get a good look at him. The baby has soft silver hair and big brown eyes, and it did look like a boy.  
  
" What's that around his neck?" Rebecca said, point to the gold chain around the baby's neck.  
  
Bob pulled out a slightly dented and burnt gold medallion that was on the end of the chain.  
  
" It says 'Chad" on it. I guess that's his name." Bob said.  
  
" By the looks of that medallion, there was fighting going on where he comes from." Rebecca said, studying the medallion.  
  
" What if the little guys parents were deleted?" Bob asked.  
  
" Well his parents obviously sent him here so he wouldn't get deleted."  
  
" What should we do with him, Rebecca?"  
  
" Lets take him with us, maybe we can get mom and dad to adopt him!"  
  
" Yeah! It'll be cool to have a little brother!"  
  
Bob and Rebecca quickly took out their zipbroads and zoomed towards their house.  
  
" Mom?? Dad?? Where are you guys?" Rebecca called out as soon as she got in the front door.  
  
" We're in the living room, honey. Wipe your feet on the mat before coming in!" Rebecca and Bob's mom called.  
  
Rebecca wiped her feet and walked into the living room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch and across from them, sitting in the armchair was Turbo.  
  
"Turbo!" Rebecca squeaked.  
  
" Hello Rebecca I was talking your parents about a new project." Turbo said. It didn't surprise Rebecca that Turbo was talking to her parents about a project, since her parents were engineers for the guardians. " Where's Bob? Turbo asked cautiously, knowing about the prank Bob had played on his sister.  
  
" Right here, sir." Bob said coming to the room, Chad still in his arms.  
  
" Bob, where did you get that baby?!" Rebecca and Bob dad demanded.  
  
" He was in an alley. We think there was a war or something where in his system, and his parents sent him here to be safe." Bob replied.  
  
" That's odd. Copland woulda alerted me if he detected a portal." Turbo said.  
  
" We only found him because he started shrieking. Mommy, Daddy, can we adopt him pleaseeeee." Rebecca begged.  
  
" Well Andrew, we were talking about having more children, and this way it's completely painless." Mom added.  
  
Andrew looked at his wife and sighed. " Alright Alice, we'll adopt him. Rebecca, Bob I expect you two to help out when you're not at the academy."  
  
" We will dad." Both sprites said at the same time.  
  
" Um. I think Chad needs his diaper changed." Bob said.  
  
" Chad?" Alice asked?  
  
" It was a medallion around his neck. It's the only thing we found on him." Rebecca explained.  
  
" Umm.guys?" Bob looked at Rebecca and his parents for help.  
  
" Ok little bro. I'll get this one, but next time it's your turn." Rebecca said, gently taking from Bob.  
  
" Do we have any diapers?" Rebecca asked walking towards the table.  
  
" I'll go order some." Rob said, going over to the communication consul.  
  
" Ok Chad, lets get you out of this blanket." Rebecca cooed softly. Slowly Rebecca took of the blanket and received a great shock.  
  
" Leaping Users! The kid's got wings!" Turbo said his eyes wide.  
  
" Hey, what's." Rob's voice trailed off when he saw Chad silver wings. For a moment just stared at Chad's wings, until he reminded everybody that there was important to be taken care of, and now  
  
" Well the kid seems normal enough." Turbo chuckled.  
  
" Maybe we should just be come his guardians. He's never going to believe we're his actual family." Alice said.  
  
" Agreed."  
  
" Whew! He stinks!" Rebecca said, opening Chad's diaper and Bob turn aquamarine and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
**Ten Hours Later**  
  
Bob opened a vidwindow and dialled the number to Chad's room and the academy.  
  
" Hello??" Bob said when the vidwidow opened into a rather tidy room.  
  
" Hey Bob!" Chad said turning his swivel chair away from his desk so he was facing to the vidwindow. Chad was wearing his guardian cadet uniform and working on what looked like homework.  
  
" It's ok. We're getting readings of a virus, but nothing we guardians can't held." Chad smiled.  
  
" Interesting. The others still teasing you?" Bob asked.  
  
" Naw, after I beat the guy, who's the fastest on the zipbroad with just my wings at a race, they left me alone."  
  
" Good."  
  
" So how goes everything in Mainframe?"  
  
Bob told Chad about AndrAIa, the whole thing with Nulliza, Gigabyte, and about Mouse staying town.  
  
" Hmmm. That's odd. I thought I saw mouse around here a few cycles ago." Chad said, rubbing his chin, something Bob know he did when he started thinking.  
  
" Come on, why would Mouse being doing business with guardians? She's not exactly fond of them." Bob said.  
  
" True enough, you and me are the only ones she'll give them time to. Oh well. I gotta get back to my homework Bob. Seeya around. I'll say hi to Becca for ya."  
  
" Ok, seeya around Chad." Bob said, then closed the vidwindow.  
  
Chad looks more like a guardian every day.  
  
  
  
*** Sometime later at the Supercomputer.***  
  
Daemon laughed as she infected another guardian.  
  
" Do you promise to serve me till death, my minion?" Daemon asked the newly infect guardian.  
  
" Yes Mistress Daemon." The infect guardian bowed before Daemon. Daemon smiled evilly, showing her fangs.  
  
" Let me go!" Chad yelled as the two infect guardian brought him before Daemon, and all Rebecca could was watch. Chad looked Daemon. She almost looked like a sprite. Her skin was a soft shade of orange and her hair a dark shade of red. The only part that showed that she was viral was her eyes. They were red with a silver iris and green pupil. Chad closed his eyes, ready to be infect. He knew he couldn't stop Daemon from infecting him, but he would fight it.  
  
" I wouldn't waste my time infecting this little worm. He isn't nearly strong enough to make a good solider. But those wings could be useful. Take him to the laboratory later, after he's watched all his companions become infected, maybe the scientists can find away to make it so that all my warriors have wings. "  
  
Poor Chad, being infected at least you wouldn't now what you were doing, but if you not infected and forced to be a some guinea pig in some lab, that seemed so much worst. Rebecca was so caught up in her thoughts that she did notice she was next to be infected. The stronger infected sprite pushed her in front of Daemon.  
  
" No!!! Not her!" Chad screamed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
" I think not little one. She is far too strong and intelligent not to infect." Daemon purred. Just as Daemon was about to lay her hand on Rebecca's head and infect her, a bolt of energy hit Daemon and threw her away from Rebecca. Rebecca looked to see that Chad had shot the energy bolts at the infect guardian and started breaking the chains from as many people as he could with energy bolts.  
  
" Becca RUN!!" Chad said as he shot Rebecca chains off. Chad broke his own chain off and flew off as fast as he could. Rebecca ran off into the nearest air vent. Rebecca crawled until she got into a vent that over looked the control room. Daemon watched on as the view screen displayed Chad flying under a Game cube. The infect guardians stayed away from the Game cube.  
  
" I want forces ready when the Game is over. I was foolish to think that boy didn't have any power. I will not make the same mistake twice." Daemon said. Soon the system voice spoke again.  
  
" GAME OVER...THE USER WINS."  
  
The Game cube left a huge smoking crater and Rebecca eyes began the brim with tears..  
  
" At least he won't be around to fight back. Send a repair crew to repair that sector." Was all Daemon said.  
  
Rebecca crawled through the vent shaft until she was in a little room and broke down crying.  
  
**Fade back to Present.**  
  
" And that everything." Rebecca said, looking down at the table.  
  
" Chad must have met this Aqua character in the game, where she probably added the Game Sprite codes to his icon." AndrAIa said.  
  
" It does make sense sugah. Ah still remember the little guy. He was so nervous around me. I guess he got over his nervousness around girls" Mouse smiled a little.  
  
" Excuse me. Madame, Bob, you have a meeting with Mr. Al." Cecil said.  
  
" Thank you Cecil." Dot said as She got out of the booth, Bob right behind her.  
  
" See you guys later." Bob called as he and Dot walked out the front door.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Chapter Five

" Well....Here goes nothing."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bob and Dot walked down the streets of Level 31, arm and arm.  
  
" I never knew Al looked so..." Bob knitted his eyebrows looking for the word.  
  
" Refined?" Dot offered  
  
" Yeah.." Bob said.  
  
" Who knew he wore..." Bob began, but he was interrupted by a child's scream.  
  
Bob and Dot took off down the alleyway to where the scream came from. Before they got there they heard voices.  
  
" I sssay will kill her now!" said a raspy, hard voice.  
  
" But the missstresss sssaid to bring her back alive!" came a meeker, softer voice.  
  
" I don't care what the missstresss sssaysss, thisss child hasss causssed me too much embarasssment!" shouted the first voice.  
  
Bob and Dot turned the corner to see two lizard-like sprites, a tall one dressed in black, and a short one dressed in gray. The tall one had a long wickedly curved dagger poised over a small-cloaked figure, laying face down on the ground.  
  
" I don't think so, Lizard Lips!" Bob yelled as he threw a ball of red energy at the tall sprite.  
  
" Run!!!!!! " yelled the tall sprite. The small sprite pressed a button on a remote of some sort and a portal formed. Quickly the two sprites jumped into the portal and the portal disappeared. Dot gently cradled the small figure in her arms. It was a young girl, around 0.6, with silvery blue coloured hair and orange skin, like AndrAIa's. The girl's hair was dirty and blood matted. Energy tickled the side of her face, from a scratch on her forehead.  
  
" We better take her to the Principal Office." Bob said getting on his zip broad. Dot quickly followed in suit. Soon they were heading to the Principal office.  
  
***  
  
Taylor slowly opened her eyes, to be rewarded with searing pain from the bright light, which added to the dull ach in her head. Taylor looked around the room. She was on a kind of metal bed. The room was filled with instruments and gizmos. Suddenly it donned on Taylor that she was in a doctor's office. The door opened and two lady One binomes walked. One binome was dressed like a doctor, the other a nurse.  
  
" Ah. It is good to see you are awake. You had a nasty bump on the head, but other then a headache you should be fine." said the doctor. Taylor looked over the doctor binome. She didn't look mean or evil. She had a nice smile, not the kind that a crazy sprite or binome had, but just to be safe.  
  
" Um .. Are you a mad doctor?" Taylor asked, her voice sounding a lot meeker then she'd liked it to.  
  
The doctor binome laughed. " Of course no dear, you've been watching too many monster movies haven't you."  
  
" How's the patient?" came a strong female voice. The owner of the voice walked into the room. She had mint green skin and blacky green hair. Her eyes were a pretty purple colour and her smile was nice as the binome doctor's.  
  
" I'm Dot Matrix. What's your name sweetie?" the green lady asked.  
  
" Taylor." said the girl, shyly.  
  
" Come on, I'll show you around the Principal Office." Dot offered her hand and Taylor took it.  
  
As the walked down the halls Taylor was deep in thought. She knew she heard the name Matrix before, but where?  
  
" Greetings Dot." said an ancient wise sounding voice. Taylor looked at the speaker. He was the oddest-looking sprite she had ever seen. Instead of legs he had a roller kind of thing and his body was kind of like a rectangle block. He had three fingers, two would have been a normal sprites middle and ring finger and his " thumb " was in the middle of his palm. His skin was gold in colour and his hair was a purpley gray colour.  
  
" Hello Phong. This is Taylor, the young girl Bob and I found in the alley."  
  
" Hello Taylor."  
  
" Hello Mr. Phong." Taylor said, almost hiding behind Dot.  
  
Phong chuckled, " No Mister, child, Just Phong."  
  
Taylor smiled a little, then a loud booming voice sounded.  
  
" Hey Dot. What's up?"  
  
Taylor looked in the direction of the voice and saw the biggest sprite she had ever seen in her life, he was even bigger then daddy! His skin was mint green like Dot's, in fact he looked a lot like Dot, including eye and hair colour.  
  
" Hi Matrix. This is Taylor. Taylor this is Matrix, my brother."  
  
" Hi kid." Matrix said gruffly.  
  
" H-hi M-Mr. M-Matrix s-sir." Taylor said staring at the gun on Matrix's hip.  
  
Taylor's fear seemed to soften the green giant's heart because bent low so he was face to face with Taylor.  
  
" Don't worry kid. I'm not gonna blow your head off."  
  
This close Taylor got a good look at Matrix's face. He had a beard. Whether it was neatly trimmed or still growing she wasn't sure. But what gave Taylor the creeps was the cybernetic eye Matrix had. It was gold and Taylor could a funny shaped "M" carved in it.  
  
" How'd ya get that?" Taylor asked.  
  
" It's a long story kid. I'll tell ya another time."  
  
" Lets go to the Diner. I'm sure the others are there." Dot said  
  
" You can ride on my shoulders since we didn't find your zip broad, Taylor." Matrix offered.  
  
" Cool!" Taylor chirped and climbed onto Matrix's as he got on his zip broad and followed Dot to the Diner.  
  
***  
  
AndrAIa focused all her energy into it. She pushed as hard as she could.  
  
WHAM!  
  
" Mouse wins again." Bob announced.  
  
" Aw man!" AndrAIa whined while rubbing her wrist.  
  
" Face it surgah, you can't beat me in an arm wrestling match." Mouse said leaning back in the booth.  
  
" I bet Matrix could beat you Mouse!" Enzo said.  
  
At that moment Dot and Matrix entered the Diner. Matrix had a little girl on his shoulders. She had orange skin and silvery blue coloured hair and a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
" Wow Matrix that was fun!" the girl cried with glee.  
  
AndrAIa smiled a sad smile but quickly shook it off.  
  
" I see our little patient is awake." Bob said coming over to Matrix.  
  
" Yup. I'm fine now, expect for this bandage they wrapped around my head. It's itchy!" The girl said lifting her silvery bangs to show off the bandage on her head.  
  
" Dot told me how you saved my life. Thank you very much. Oh by the way my name is Taylor."  
  
" Nice to meet you Taylor." Bob said lifting Taylor from Matrix's shoulders.  
  
" This AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray." Bob introduced the others.  
  
" Nice shirt Miss AndrAIa." Taylor said.  
  
AndrAIa had recently gotten a new shirt because she didn't like the other one any more. This one had the same design as the old one but this on was in a t-shirt format.  
  
" Thanks. And no miss, just AndrAIa."  
  
Matrix laughed, " She's been doing that all cycle!"  
  
" So where is this lil' darling goin' ta stay?" Mouse asked  
  
" If it's alright I'd like to stay with Bob and Dot." Taylor said softly  
  
" That's alright with me." said Dot.  
  
" Sounds like a good idea to me." agreed Bob.  
  
AndrAIa grinned. She had a feeling life was going to be interesting with Taylor around.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot, Reboot owns me. Oh yeah, A minute is actually month not another word day... sorry for any confusion I caused. 


	6. Chapter Six

Well...Here Goes Nothing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Taylor walked down the hall, which looked straight out of a dungeon game.  
  
" Mommy? Daddy?" Taylor, called, but no one answered.  
  
Finally she reached a large wooden door at the end of the hallway. She carefully opened it and looked inside. There, inside, was a horror so deep it numbed Taylor to the bone.  
  
There were her parents, with slit throats and chained wrists, their bodies showed signs of horrible torture. Taylor looked around and saw her brothers were in the same state. When Taylor finally regained control of her voice, she screamed.  
  
Dot practically flew out of bed the nano she heard Taylor scream. She ran to Taylor's room, with Bob close behind her. Taylor's room was a guest room in Bob and Dot's house.  
  
" Ssshhh its ok Taylor" Dot said soothingly when she reached Taylor's room.  
  
Taylor stopped screaming. She was covered in cold sweat and gasping for air.  
  
" It was an **sob** awful dream!" Taylor said as she started crying.  
  
Dot gently sat on Taylor's bed and wrapped Taylor in her arms.  
  
" Why don't you tell us about it?" Bob suggested.  
  
Taylor told Bob and Dot, sniffling all the way, about how she had been in a dungeon game and had found her family dead.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm sure your family is fine." Bob said, reassuringly.  
  
" Yeah I guess.... Is it alright if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Taylor asked, still shaking.  
  
" Sure Taylor." Dot said scooping up Taylor in her arms. Taylor was back asleep before Dot and Bob had even made it back to their bedroom.  
  
Mouse listened quietly as Bob and Dot told her, Ray, Enzo, Matrix and AndrAIa about Taylor's dream over breakfast. Taylor herself was still fast asleep upstairs in Bob and Dot's bed.  
  
" I must have slept through the whole thing." Enzo said.  
  
" Poor lil darlin'. She's been terrified about what could happen to her family." Mouse said, stirring some sugar into her java.  
  
Taylor had told them that her family consisted of her mom and dad and her two brothers, one of which was her twin.  
  
" I'm sure her parents are alive. They must be worried sick." Matrix said, playing with some split sugar on the table. AndrAIa hugged Matrix around the shoulders, sighing a little.  
  
" What is up with you two lately?" Dot asked.  
  
" Nothing." Matrix replied. Dot shrugged her shoulders, figuring she'd ask about it later.  
  
" Good morning." Taylor said as she bounded down stairs.  
  
" Good morning." the adults and Enzo replied.  
  
" Hey Taylor, after breakfast would like me and Matrix to show you around Mainframe?" AndrAIa asked.  
  
" Sure! Is that ok with you Matrix?" Taylor looked up at the green giant. Matrix grinned, something VERY unlike him.  
  
" Sure. It'd be nice."  
  
" Yahoo!" Taylor chirped  
  
Matrix stretched out. It had been a tiring cycle showing Taylor around Mainframe, but it was worth it. Hearing Taylor excitedly babble on about how beautiful Mainframe made Matrix see Mainframe through new eyes.  
  
" 'Ey guys, 'ow was the sight seeing trip?" Ray said, coming into the diner with Mouse.  
  
" Itwasgreat!" Taylor said excitedly  
  
Before Mouse or Ray could decipher what Taylor had said, Bob, Dot and Little Enzo had came into the diner.  
  
" Hey guys." Bob said as he, Dot and Enzo sat into a booth.  
  
" Heyguys.Todaywassoooocool.Mainframeissopretty!!!" Taylor cried excitedly.  
  
" Do I sound like that?" Little Enzo asked.  
  
" Yep." Bob laughed, " Looks like you're rubbing off on her." Taylor and Enzo had become good friends since Taylor had come to Mainframe, just around a few cycles ago  
  
" Or it could be that Matrix gave her a an espresso flavoured energy shake." AndrAIa said, giving her love a dirty look.  
  
" How was I suppose there's actual espresso in those things?" Matrix said in his defence.  
  
" WARING: INCOMING GAME. WARNING: INCOMING GAME." The system voice rang out. The sky turned purple and the Game cube fell on Kits Sector.  
  
" The Games have been falling more quickly lately, I don't like it." Bob muttered, looking around the room. It looked like a stone tunnel.  
  
" Tay, you ok?" Enzo asked. Taylor was shivering like a leaf, " It looks just like my dream. What if…"  
  
" Don't say that Taylor. I'm certain your family isn't dead." Dot reassured, " Now lets ReBoot."  
  
" ReBoot!" they all said in union.  
  
" Getting really sick of ReBooting in these games as a wizard." Dot said, wearing similar clothes as she did in ' A dudgeon deep.' Expect it was long sweeping robes; everything else was the same, even the staff.  
  
" And don't even on what I am." AndrAIa said, looking over leather outfit. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows and a long sword.  
  
" You're a wood elf ranger, by the looks of things." Taylor said. Taylor herself was dress in a cotton blouse and skirt. Matrix had to do a double take when he saw her feet. They had a light covering of fur.  
  
" And I'm a halfling druid, again. I've been in this Game before, you have to get the golden tooth of the cyrberus before the user does." Taylor said.  
  
" She's right. Mouse you're a human, whatever that is, rouge, or thief, Enzo you're a halfling warrior, Ray you're a human bard, Matrix you're a Barbarian Warrior, and I'm a dark elf Shadowknight, a necromancer/warrior combination." Bob said, looking at his red armour.  
  
" One of these thing is not like the other." Taylor muttered.  
  
" Oh well, lets go." Bob said, walking down the tunnel.  
  
" This is the second time I've ReBooted in blue war paint and a kilt. The User isn't very orginal is it?" Matrix said, after seeing his reflection in a pool of water.  
  
" Yeah, but I like being able to see those sexy leg of yours." AndrAIa grinned.  
  
" Eww mushy stuff." Enzo and Taylor said together.  
  
" You'll appericate mushy stuff when you two are older." AndrAIa grinned.  
  
" As if. " Enzo said.  
  
" I doubt it." Taylor added.  
  
" Hmm. That's odd. I'm picking up more Sprites in the Game." Bob said.  
  
" Game hoppers?" Matrix asked.  
  
Before Bob could answer, a furious yell echoed throughout the tunnel. " BLOODY HELL!"  
  
" I know that voice! That's Aqua!" AndrAIa said.  
  
Taylor suddenly got the expression of finally getting the last puzzle piece on her face.  
  
" I wondered where I heard your names before!" she said.  
  
" What do you mean?" Bob asked.  
  
" My full name is Taylor Lee Bolt." Taylor grinned, and then wriggled her shoulders. A pair of silver wings sprouted from her shoulders.  
  
" That's so much better." Taylor sighed in relief, " Come on, lets go!" Taylor said, running toward the voice.  
  
" Whoa! Hold up there a second. You mean to tell me your Chad and Aqua's daughter?" Bob running up besides Taylor, pulling her back to a walk.  
  
" Yeah, it's only natural right? So my parents had me and my brother while in the Games, is there a problem with that?"  
  
" Not really, no need to get defensive sugah." Mouse said.  
  
" Sorry, mommy and daddy have been told so many times how it is ' wrong' to have children in the Games, that and the fact that they were so young when they had have us." Taylor shrugged, " It kinda gets on your nerves sometimes, you just wanna yell at these people who say your doing it all wrong to mind their own business."  
  
" I see. Come on, let's hurry, before we lose them." Bob said, and then started running again.  
  
They came to the end on the hallway, to a room with green slime up to the middle of Matrix's shins. There were also four sprites, two adults and two children, covered in the slime. Three of the four figures had wings, also covered in green slime. The Mainframers and Taylor waited in the shadows.  
  
" Why are we waiting?" Enzo asked.  
  
" They could be Game sprites who have taken Taylor's real family's form." Bob whispered  
  
" Well, at least we know why they call it a slime demon now. Nasty stuff." The wingless figure said, wiping some of the slime off her orange skinned face.  
  
" We better get moving before the stuff dries." The adult winged figure said.  
  
" Green was never a good colour on Chad." Bob said stepping out of the shadow.  
  
" Bob? Is that really you?" the adult winged figure, Chad asked.  
  
" Yep, I have some people you know with me."  
  
" Mommy, Daddy!" Taylor cried, dashing into the room, hugging her father by the legs,  
  
" I missed you so much."  
  
" Oh, Taylor thank the User your alright." Aqua said, picking up Taylor and hugging her fiercely.  
  
" WOW Tay, you got to meet Bob guardian 452!" one the children, the younger of the two, cried excitedly.  
  
" Yep, and Dot Matrix, Mouse, Matrix and AndrAIa, plus a next generation Search Engine." Taylor chirped, sliding out of Aqua's arms.  
  
" Matrix and AndrAIa? You mean we're in Mainframe?" Chad asked.  
  
" Yep, you were maybe expecting the Supercomputer?" Matrix laughed.  
  
" Um, not to sound like a stick in da mud 'ere mates, but shouldan't we get going to get to that cyberwhatmilcallit?" Ray said.  
  
" Good point, we're going to have stop by a stream or something to get this slime off." Chad said, flapping his wings slightly.  
  
" I think I have a spell for cleaning it up." Dot said. Dot muttered something in a langue Matrix couldn't understand. Blue light blinded them for a moment, when the light was gone so was the slime.  
  
" Much better, that slime stuff smells awful." Hawkeye said, rubbing his arms.  
  
Matrix took a quick look at the family. Aqua was equipped much the same like AndrAIa, she was also a ranger Matrix guessed. Chad was in silvery armour, and kind of looked like a good version of Bob, probably a paladin, Hawkeye was another halfling, a cleric by the look of it, and Taylor's twin was a..  
  
" Gnome! Not so funny when you're the gnome is it Chris?" Taylor laughed at her brother.  
  
Matrix had to admit, Chris looked funny with a huge noise and a fringe of white hair going around his baldhead.  
  
" Come on guys, we should get going, and Taylor, leave your brother alone." Aqua said, heading towards the door at the other end of the room.  
  
***  
  
Dot thanked the User she Reboot with a sensible pair of cloth sandals. Chad lead them through twisting tunnels, which they soon found out was part of an Underground world of a place called The Seventh Gate of Hades. Lava pits all around them spouted geysers of flame.  
  
" I hate this level." Chad muttered, taking off his silver breastplate.  
  
" Lets get moving, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can no longer be tortured the thoughts of giving the kids another sibling." Aqua said, giving Chad a quick wink.  
  
" Memo to self, make sure Aqua doesn't fall in a pond in the realm of love again." Dot muttered.  
  
" Speak for yourself." Chad said with a grin.  
  
After fighting lava beasts, Efeert and all other sorts of fire monsters, the groups finally came to a massive white room. In the middle of the room, two massive three headed dogs were well…. having fun.  
  
" Ack!" Aqua squeaked, covering the twin's eyes. Dot did the same for Enzo and Chad shielded Hawkeye's' face with is wings.  
  
" Dad! You don't need to do that!"  
  
" I take the male is Frisket?" Chad asked, turning his face away from the scene.  
  
" Yep, and the female is yours? At least I hope it's a girl." Bob said.  
  
" Of course Tasha is a girl! Mommy why is Frisket trying to jump over Tasha?" Taylor said, trying to remove her mother's hand from her eyes  
  
" I'll tell you when you're older honey."  
  
By this time the dogs were done and trotted over to the Sprites, looking quiet satisfied.  
  
" Ok Frisket, open up." Matrix ordered. Frisket opened his three head to reveal the golden tooth was in the middle.  
  
" This going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me boy." Matrix said, and then yanked the tooth.  
  
GAME OVER.  
  
" I'm glad that's over, seeing hearts everywhere I looked was getting annoying. At least I avoided temptation, unlike somebody." Aqua said, finishing with a glare at Tasha. Tasha was a black dog with a blue under belly. She was only a little smaller then Frisket and a little longer. Her ears were softly curved and floppy and her eyes a dark green. Matrix looked down at his hand and found that instead of a tooth he was holding a bone, a finger bone.  
  
" Have a snack boy?" Frisket simply barked and wagged his tail.  
  
" Oh boy, little Friskets… that's all I need." Bob muttered.  
  
" Little Friskets?" Enzo asked.  
  
" Frisket and Tasha were well… doing the special me and daddy told you about when people what to have babies, whether or not Tasha has puppies, only time will tell." Aqua said.  
  
" Cool!" Chris said excitedly.  
  
Matrix looked over Aqua and Chad and their kids now they were out of the game. They were all dressed in jeans and different colours t-shirts. Chad looked mostly the same, expect he wasn't nearly as big as Matrix any more but his wings were huge. Aqua's hair was longer and cascaded down her back in a braid.  
  
" Ok we don't we go to our house where we can talk." Dot suggested.  
  
" Sound good to me." Chad said.  
  
" I don't care where we go, just as long as I can sit!" Aqua said, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long, work and school just sneak up on you. Oh btw I don't Reboot or the characters other then my own made up ones. 


	7. Chaoter : Seven

Well, Here goes nothing  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Mengist hated this part of his job. Being the barer of bad news when the Mistress was already in a foul mood could be dangerous. At least it was better then from before the Mistress came, then the barer of bad news would be eaten. Mengist quietly went into the Mistress's private study.  
  
" My Lady, are you here?" Mengist called.  
  
" Over here Mengist." The Mistress called from the balcony. Mengist went out onto the balcony to find The Mistress sitting in one of her favourite chairs, a bowl of grapes and a glass of wine sat on the table beside her, both of which had not been touch in some time.  
  
" More bad new Mengist." It was a statement, not question.  
  
" Yes my lady, " Mengist said, becoming beside the chair, " The record on Alka's porter indicates that he and Galke were recently at a system called," Mengist took a moment to look at his files, " Mainframe."  
  
The Mistress sighed as she got up from her chair and walked over to balcony railing, " Sometimes Mengist, wonder why I even bother."  
  
" My Lady, my kind has become far greater from when you first came because of you. Before we were a bunch of war torn clans, fighting for supremacy, you either knew how to fight, build machines of war or perform magic, and if you could not do any of those, you were killed. The old and sick were killed in awful ways. Many of us are in your debt for our lives. Now we don't have to fight to put food in our mouths and our families' mouths."  
  
The Mistress turned towards Mengist and smiled, " What would I do without you Mengist? When I'm feeling like giving up you, Talon, Hetka or Yatek always make me feel better."  
  
" It's what we're here for My Lady."  
  
" I really wish you wouldn't call me that. But anyway, I'm up for some good news. How are Yatek and Hetka doing?"  
  
" Yatek is doing fine, the healer says that she might to ready to lay her egg in two minutes. And Hetka is getting nervous, he's buying mostly toys for a young boy, and Talon used one of your sayings.. I believe it goes ' Don't count your eggs before they hatch.'"  
  
The Mistress chuckled, " And Talon?"  
  
" The arthritis in his tail doesn't bother him so much any more, and he has vowed to see Hetak's and Yatek's egg hatched…and for you to have children of your own."  
  
The Mistress laughed outright to this, " He won't let up about the whole heir thing will he? Oh well, dinner should be ready soon, care to join me Mengist?"  
  
" Gladly My Lady." Mengis said, offering his arm for The Mistress to take.  
  
***  
  
" We want to thank you guys for taking care of Taylor for us." Chad said. Currently, Aqua, Chad and the Mainframers were sitting around Bob and Dot's kitchen table. Hawkeye, Chris and Enzo were off playing somewhere with Frisket and Tasha and Taylor was sitting on Chad's lap.  
  
" It wasn't a problem, Taylor's a great kid." Dot said.  
  
" Yeah a real sweet hart." Mouse added.  
  
" We've been so worried, if I had only gotten to those Listars sooner." Aqua said, guilt in her voice.  
  
" It wasn't your fault hon, you had no idea they had a portal creating machine." Chad said.  
  
" Those Listars, are they dangerous?" Bob asked  
  
" Not really, they're just pissed at us because we stopped them doing something that I get a feeling that their Command.COM or ' Mistress' wouldn't be to pleased about, so they're just trying to get rid of witnesses." Aqua said, " but I wouldn't put it past them to try to come here again, they're very determined."  
  
" Simply alphanumeric…" Matrix muttered.  
  
" Mom!" Hawkeye said, coming sliding into the kitchen, " Did you know you can make pizza at home!"  
  
" Yeah, you can make a lot of food at home, and most of it doesn't even come in a box!" Chris said excited.  
  
Aqua blushed and looked a little shamed face, " I can't cook anything that isn't already pre made or come in a box, can or package…. And Chad burns nearly everything he tries to cook."  
  
" Well then, why doesn't everyone stay here and I'll make a homemade dinner." Dot suggested.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree on that and Dot headed for the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
" Thank you Dot, dinner was great." Aqua said as she helped clean the dishes. Dot smiled at the younger woman, " It wasn't a problem, you have a really great family Aqua."  
  
" Yep, and I thank the User everyday that I have them. Do you and Bob want to have kids, Dot?"  
  
Dot sighed, " Eventually, but things have been so busy that we haven't had time to even try."  
  
" Try me Dot, they hit ya when you're not even trying." Aqua said with a chuckle.  
  
Dot laughed, " So what do you and Chad plan to do now that you're here?"  
  
" Well Matrix offered Chad a job at the docks, I'm still looking for a job. I guess we'll just stay at a hotel until we can afford something else."  
  
" Well, I need a new assistant, Phong has his hands full with other work, and there are some things I can't get to, how are you with secretary duties?"  
  
" I'm okay at them, while game hopping I mostly did secretary stuff in systems that didn't need Chad and my help. Dot, you don't have to give me a job, I owe you enough as it is."  
  
" Just consider tomorrow a trial run, if I like your work, I'll keep you on. Deal?"  
  
" Deal."  
  
  
  
***  
  
" So why you call usssss here, Galke?" Toran asked. Galke looked at his fellow Listars.  
  
" We all agree that we don't like The Missstressss'sss ' don't attack unless attacked first' plan, right?" Galke asked the assembly  
  
The entire assembly roared with agreement. " Well I found a loop hole. Recently I wasss hunting one the winged children with Alka, when I wasss about to make the kill, I wasss attacked. Sssso I clearly sssee thisss asss an invitation for usss to attack and conquer their sssysstem called Mainframe!" Galke said, adding fury to the gather Listar's.  
  
" What'sss the plan, Galke?" Hor asked.  
  
" Gather round and listen well." Galke said, in a chilling voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Seven.  
  
  
  
Author's note: So what did everyone think? I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but I used things from a game called Everquest, which completely belongs to them. Anyway, I have a favour to ask, I'm planning on writing an X-men Evolution fic, and unfortunately I don't get the WB network, so if you guys could give me any info (i.e. location of episode scripts or whatever they're called from season two), that'd be great. Oh and does anyone know if Kurt and Rogue are actually blood related? And if so how? And finally, I don't own ReBoot, ReBoot owns me. 


End file.
